I Just Brewed To Say I Love You
by Raven Sky Costello
Summary: What happens after Jack comes back to life? Why is Ianto ignoring Jack? And what is Jack going to do about it? Part of a competition between myself and Hobbit985, so please read, review and vote! Slash. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: If I owned it Jack and Ianto would be married with kids by now. (Don't forget that Jack said he was pregnant once! LoL!)

This fic follows my stubborn refusal to accept that Jack got into the TARDIS. He didn't. He can't have. If he did, then I shall kill him until he stay dead. Well, after I've seen Some Jack/Ianto-ness anyway.

Ianto Jones sighed. He could kill Jack. Or whoever he really was. It wasn't fair.

The man had the audacity to kiss another man, come back to see him, get himself killed multiple times and only give him a mediocre kiss in return.

Sometime during Jack's two and a half weeks as a dead man Ianto had come to a realisation. He loved Jack. He loved Jack more than he'd loved anyone else. During the rest of that time, he'd rarely come out of Jack's office, sleeping in his military coat. Anything to feel like Jack was surrounding him.

It was awful. He couldn't stop remembering the nights that he and Jack had spent curled around each other, satiated.

He remembered how he felt when Owen had shot Jack through the head, and twice through the chest. He had wanted nothing more than to throw himself at Owen and kill him. Instead he'd thrown himself at Jack and desperately tried to restrain himself. He'd felt dead inside at that moment. And then…

And then, miraculously, Jack had come back to life. He'd survived a shot through the head and it was all Ianto could do not to throw himself at him and fuck him then and there - the rest of the team be damned.

Of course, then he didn't know what real pain felt like. He'd lost Lisa - that was traumatic yes - but after seeing a shrink for barely a few weeks he'd realised he'd only clung to her because they'd spent so many years together. He'd forgotten what love felt like and settled for companionship.

Frankly, he'd have preferred for Jack to have stayed dead. Spending eighteen days watching as Gwen got the joy of watching over Jack. Eighteen days wishing - wishing with everything in his being - that he could force Gwen to give him just a second to say good-bye to Jack.

Those eighteen days were full of love and candyfloss compared to what he was going through now.

Jack had somehow come back to life, and Ianto had watched as he embraced Toshiko. His whole body had turned to lead, then he'd stumbled towards Jack, then broke into a run. He'd hugged Jack, then kissed him. He'd wanted more than that measly kiss. But he hadn't got it. Owen had come in and hugged him with everything he had as well. He was forgiven.

But Jack had barely spoken a word to Ianto since then. He'd had to watch as Jack flirted with the rest of the group. He'd cleaned up and allowed him to get on with it.

He was back to being the coffee boy. Yet his title of part-time fuck had been revoked. And he had no idea what to do about it.

Occasionally, Ianto would see Jack looking at him oddly through the corner of his eye or over the paper he claimed to be reading. Jack had spent days looking for his coat - which Ianto had stolen and kept in the cubby he called home near the 'shop' they kept up for pretence - then one day Jack had come down the stairs, looked at Ianto funny and shook his head. Sometimes Ianto wondered if Jack knew that he slept with his coat. That he cried himself to sleep.

The other day Jack had come to speak to him, but his words had been lost as he saw the shapes Ianto was making with the froth on top of his coffee. He'd absent-mindedly been drawing phallic symbols. Jack had looked at him funny then as well, before coughing and getting a glass of water.

He'd left the Kitchenette with a look of someone who really wished they'd never entered a room. Rather like the look his mother had given him that time she'd walked in on him and his first boyfriend wanking each other off.

Later Jack had come up to him and said, 'So, you draw often?'.

Ianto had just blushed and hurried away. But that had given him and idea.

He was going to end the torture the last few weeks had been. Somehow he was going to stop the pain that Jack was inadvertently putting him under. Not that he understood it himself. Yet somehow Jack being alive and ignoring him managed to hurt far more than Jack being dead ever could.

He prepared himself for the night ahead. He got some cocoa powder out. He was going to mix that with some of the froth to make it darker and keep some light. There was no need to sweeten the powder - Jack liked a certain amount of bitterness in everything. That thought made his trousers suddenly quite tight so he shifted his mind to other things.

He dutifully bade farewell to Gwen and Owen as they left together. He'd noticed recently that the sexual aspect of the way they were around each other had disappeared. It was about time they realised how ill suited to each other they were. Yet they managed to keep up a very good friendship.

He waited another hour until Toshiko bade him farewell, leaning in for a hug. She'd told him about the kiss between Jack and the man whose name he had stolen. He was glad that she's stuck around. She was turning out to be a really good friend and someone he could truly rely on. He hoped that feeling was mutual. She wished him good luck as he explained his plans. Tosh was always very encouraging.

Then he went to speak to Jack.

'Sir?' He asked, nervously.

'Yes?' Jack replied, confidently. What Ianto would never get was how the man managed to be so confident all the time. Yet it was always different when Ianto was around. Since he'd died anyway. Normally he'd be flirting like mad by now. Yet he didn't even make comments about Ianto's suit being cute anymore.

'Would you like a cup of coffee sir?' Ianto asked. He prayed that Jack would say yes. If he didn't, he'd be done for.

'That would be lovely, thank you.' Jack returned, never taking his eyes from the computer screen in front of him. That was another thing that really got to Ianto. Jack would never look at him or even say his name.

Ianto left the room, so caught up in his own abject misery that he missed the look of longing on Jack's face as his eyes followed him out of the room.

When he returned to the kitchenette, he got his best home-roast coffee beans and made the best cup of coffee he'd ever made. Then he started making the froth, adding cocoa powder to the larger portion.

He poured the dark froth on the coffee - which had just a touch of baileys in it - before using a spoon to carefully put his chosen pattern over the dark froth with the light froth. He messed up the first time so had to start the froth bit again, but it didn't matter. He was doing this for Jack.

For a final touch he put an amoretto biscuit on a spoon at the side of the saucer.

Then he went to deliver the coffee to Jack, his hands trembling as he entered the office.

He put it on the corner of the table, so he'd be able to escape before Jack saw the words.  
'Thanks.' Was all Jack said, as Ianto made his way out of the office. If he'd have looked back he would have seen Jack wistfully staring at his arse, the longing written all over his face.

If he'd have stayed five minutes longer, he would have seen Jack get up and reach for his coffee. A minute after that Jack stopped staring at the froth and his face split into an ear-to ear grin. He might have been disappointed that Jack refused to drink the coffee without taking several photos.  
As Jack read the message, and took his time to understand it Ianto was busy hiding. Not that Jack noticed. He couldn't stop reading his cup.

'Ianto Loves Jack' He kept saying to himself over and over again, not realising he was talking in third person.  
Then he got up and left his office.

The coffee was left to go cold.

After Ianto had delivered the coffee, he went to his cubby. He'd effectively adopted the room as his home. He had sold his old house because there were too many memories. Besides, he liked living here.

He sat down on the bad and snuggled under Jack's coat. He let the smell of Jack's cologne wash over him.

He knew he'd probably just destroyed his career. But it didn't matter because it felt like Jack was holding him. This coat was so heavy, yet full of that tantalising scent which was Jack. He could almost imagine that it was the American lying on top of him, and not his coat.

He lay there for what felt like an eternity, wrapped in the warmth of Jack. He was so wrapped up in thinking about Jack - thinking about every little thing from the way his mouth quirked up when he tried to with hold laughter. The way he looked when something had gone wrong but he didn't care. The way he sounded as he came, face screwed up in pleasure. The way his breathed in his post coital state - that he didn't here as someone came into his room.

He only realised Jack was there when someone pulled the coat off him, though Ianto clutched onto it with all his might.

'No. Mine.' Was all he said.

Then he heard laughter and let go of the cloak quickly, realising it was Jack.

'Actually, I think this coat belongs to me. But I'm not complaining if you want it.' Jack said with his quirky smile.

Ianto stared at him transfixed, as, for the first time in weeks, Jack looked him straight in the eye.

'Is it true? Do you love me?' Jack asked, his face incredulous.

For a moment Ianto felt like not answering. Like saying no. Then Jack said something else which made his whole world crash around his feet.

'Ianto?' Jack inquired. 'Please. Please tell me you love me too…'

Ianto didn't tell Jack he loved him. Instead he launched himself at Jack and kissed him fast and hard. Jack didn't stop the kiss, but pulled Ianto closer to him, kissing him as though the kiss could meld them together, as though he was trying to get into Ianto's very skin.

Ianto pulled back only due to the necessity to breathe.

'I love you, Jack Harkness, more than anyone has words for.' Ianto told Jack bluntly, when his breathing had slowed to a more controlled rate. 'But the question is, what are you going to do about it?'

'Me? I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't lose you.' Jack replied earnestly.

'Why have you been ignoring me? You've acted like I don't exist.'

'Because… because I thought there was no way on earth you could love me.' Jack started. 'And, I suppose, if I'm honest it was because… because I was scared…'

'Of what?'

'That you wouldn't love me back.'

'How could anybody not love you?' Ianto asked, rhetorically. 'I think the world would be a crazy place if you were unloved.'

Jack didn't know what to say. So instead he kissed Ianto.

'Jack? I want you to make love to me. Not fuck me like before, but make love to me.' Ianto said, face more sombre than a funeral directors.

So Jack stripped them both of their clothing, and got some lube ready. Most times they just had sex, but this time… this time Jack allowed himself to explore every inch of Ianto.

Ianto moaned with need and pleasure as Jack finished his exploration of Ianto's body. He moaned as Jack showed him just how good at fellatio he really was, only stopping when Ianto was a breath away from coming.

Then Jack started preparing him, first with one finger, then with two. He worked Ianto up into such a tight not that he was ready to come by the time Jack added a third.

'Don't… Don't bother with a third… Need you… In me…' Ianto breathed. 'NOW!'

Jack felt more than happy to comply and lost himself in the pleasures of Ianto. He couldn't believe how incredibly tight he was, the friction delicious. Every moan out of Ianto's mouth was like music to his ears and soon he was thrusting in and out of Ianto without abandon, sinking balls deep into him.

Ianto couldn't stop moaning as Jack hit his prostrate again and again, sending waves and waves of pleasure through him. When Jack reached down and stroked his cock it was all Ianto could take.

He came fast and hard, his semen shooting across the bed sheets and all over Jack's hands. As he cried Jack's name, Jack came as well, shooting jets of semen against Ianto's prostrate sending even more pleasure through him.

Before long they both lay in each other's arms spent and sleepy. As they lay there, not even caring about the cum coating the sheets, they wrapped around each other tightly as if they would never let go.

When Ianto woke up the next morning, they were still wrapped tightly around each other. As he extricated himself from Jack, he noticed that fort he first time in a very long time, Jack was sleeping peacefully.

When Jack woke up half an hour later, it was to a cup of coffee with a light heart shaped onto dark froth.

Ianto looked at him for a moment, before placing the mug down, saying something and proceeding to kiss Jack like he was gold.

Every morning after that, Jack would wake up to the same words spoken with a cup of coffee.

'I just brewed to say I love you'

A/N: Okay, so this was written as part of a competition between myself and Hobbit985 and myself inspired by this userpic: http://pics. so please leave your vote at the end. Votes are between 1(being 'OMG! Get this off and 10(being 'OMG! Love it!') 


End file.
